Seth Clearwater
by Dean's Girl 1967
Summary: This is the story of the lovable character Seth Clearwater. Most of his pack have found their happy endings...but where is Seth's? What will happen on Seth's journey to find his happily ever after? For all the Seth fans out there. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**SETH**

I had always thought of life as one big adventure. I had a whole pack – literally – of people who I could laugh and joke around with. And when that pack of people just happens to be werewolves, well then everyday was just its own personal game of excitement.

I woke up today – pretty early for a Saturday – and sat up in bed. I yawned hugely, stretching my arms out as I clenched and un-clenched my hands. I threw my longer-than-normal legs off the side of my bed and landed with a light thud on the hardwood floor of my room.

I quickly made my bed, tucking in the corners of it in hastily. I yanked down my drapes as a beam of sunshine shone through and hit me square in the eye. I stretched again before heading over to my mahogany dresser and pulling open a few of the drawers. I pulled out my light khaki shorts, new boxers and a plain white tee-shirt. My mom had refused to stop buying me nice tee-shirts since I always ruined them when I phased into a giant horse-like wolf. To be honest, I didn't really blame her.

I headed across the hall to the bathroom, grabbing a clean towel from the closet on the way over. I threw the towel and the clothes on the floor and quickly went to the bathroom before I hopped into the shower. I turned the nozzle to as cold as it went and let the water cascade over me. I snatched a bottle of shampoo from the small shelf and dumped some of it on my head, not bothering to see what kind I had grabbed.

I scrubbed it on my head and then rinsed quickly applying body wash to my body next. I rinsed again and shut the water off. I don't know why but for some reason long showers bothered me. I guess it was part of the wolf side of me. I didn't really like small spaces and since my head came above the curtain of the shower, well you get the point.

I threw the curtain aside and jumped out of the small shower. I swiftly dried myself and yanked on my clothes. I threw the towel over my head and rubbed it against my hair as I tried to quickly dry my shaggy hair. I hung the towel up on the rack and threw my dirty clothes in the hamper before heading over to the door and yanking it open. Leah stood outside, her arms folded across her chest as she stood with her arms across her chest. She had brunette hair down to her abdomen with hazel eyes and pale cheeks. She bustled past me, slamming the door on her way to the shower. Sometimes sisters were so dramatic. I heard the water start and I thudded down the stairs, intent on heading out for a group patrol with Quil and Jacob.

I almost made it to the door when I heard the refrigerator door close in the kitchen. Shortly after came my mom's voice,

"Seth honey, can you stop by the store and pick up milk?" I hung my head and let a soft groan slip through my lips. Today was Saturday, my day to have fun. But still, she is my mom.

"Sure thing" I replied as I grabbed my wallet on the way out before shutting the door behind me…


	2. Chapter 2

**AMBER**

_Saturday!_ My mind streamed with the different possibilities of stuff that I could do. Today was my day to relax, chill and play before I had to do my schoolwork tomorrow. I always put off the work until the day before it was due. I am just a procrastinator by nature. My mom always joked about it and said I could win a plaque for it.

I climbed out of my bed and stepped onto the moss-green carpeting that covered my room. I didn't bother making my bed; I was only going to mess it up later when I went to sleep tonight. I trudged over to the basket of folded clothes in the corner of my room. I had never gotten around to putting them away and to be honest I still didn't want to. See? World's best procrastinator, right here.

I grabbed out a blue stripped shirt but then threw it back in exchange for a maroon shirt that had pink floral designs flowing throughout the front. I pulled it over my head and tugged on a pair of baby blue jean shorts. I didn't bother with socks and shoes but rather slipped on a pair of brown sequenced sandals as I headed to the bathroom.

I shut the door and headed over to the sink. I pulled open the top drawer and took out the metal brush on top. I yanked it quickly through my hair, standing there for a good five minutes as I fought to get all the knots out.

After the tangles were out I sprayed myself lightly with my perfume, _golden dew_, and stood back to give myself a quick once over.

I am a fairly average looking girl. I have light brown hair that was pin straight and falls just below my shoulders. My eyes are nothing special, just a simple brown that is a shade lighter than my hair. I have curves in the right places and am a little taller than average which comes in handy for basketball. My cheeks are pale with just a hint of rose and I have "rosebud" lips according to my mom. I have always thought that my nose was a little big, but she never said anything so I didn't bring it up. I quickly brushed my teeth, gargled mouthwash and headed out the bathroom.

I almost ran straight into my brother Todd as I turned to head down the stairs. He halted in his path,

"Whoa, watch it there! You almost ran me over!" I mumbled a sorry before dashing past him. I wanted to head out to the beach today and if I was fast enough, mom might not make me do chores. Of course she caught me as my hand was on the doorknob,

"Amber, can you just run to the store and grab a milk? We're all out."

"Um yeah sure…" She came out of the living room and handed me seven dollars. She told me that if I had any leftover I could buy a snack or something. I thanked her and headed out the door, grabbing my sunglasses on the way out. I had always disliked sunglasses – the way they hinder my vision – but my mom insisted that I wear them so I took them without fuss as I strolled down out of LaPush and headed towards Forks to buy a milk.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I forgot to mention that this is set after **_**Breaking Dawn**_** by about two months. So there are going to be a lot of spoilers scattered throughout. Also, I would like to dedicate this story to my bffs; Emy, Ryan and Brigid, you guys are awesome!!! And a quick shot out to all the Jasper and Seth fans out there! JasperxAlice and Seth 4eva!**

**Also, I had some problems with the first chapter like setting it up and everything but I think I fixed it now. So here's chapter 3!!!**

**Seth**

I threw aside the door of the little convenient shop. The girl at the cash register tensed at the sight of my massive frame and I could have sworn I saw her fingers twitch towards the emergency button under the counter. I shot her a quick apologetic glance before I headed towards the back of the store to where the beverages were located.

As I made my way back towards the drinks, I felt this sort of magnetic pull in the other direction. I took an abrupt left and headed down one of the side aisles. There was this kind of gnawing sensation in the pit of my stomach and I strode down the aisle. Whenever I had talked to Quil or Embry about imprinting they had always said that you get this wretched feeling that something is going to go wrong, but yet you'll make it out okay.

I had this sudden surge of bravery as I spotted a solitary girl at the end of the aisle. She shifted her position and brought a hand up to sweep the hair out of her face. Her hair was brunette, colored by very faint, natural red highlights. Her nails were bitten short, shorter than I could have ever imagined and yet somehow I still found this attractive. I looked down at my own bitten nails and smiled; it was as though we were meant for each other.

She grabbed a candy bar off the shelf, it was a _Snickers_ and I smiled as I realized that she liked the same candy as me. I quickly scanned her outfit; she was wearing a pair of brown sandals, jean shorts with a really pretty shirt. Wow, I needed to get better adjectives for this girl. _I mean, come on Seth think! This girl is…well, she's gorgeous which is like pretty times a million..._

I edged closer to her, carefully enough so that she wouldn't think I was a creeper or something. I leaned in towards her and gently breathed in through my nose. Her heavenly scent filled my nose; roses and cucumber…It would seem like an odd combination but somehow she made it perfect. However there was also some cheap perfume that I could just barely detect as she combed another hand through her hair.

In a flurry of motion she turned towards me and took a step forward. She slammed into my chest and stumbled backwards. I reached out and grabbed her hand, careful to make sure that my grip wasn't too tight as I pulled her back towards me. I steadied her out, my hands lightly brushing her own as butterflies filled my stomach.

I smiled at her and looked down expecting to look into her eyes and realize that she was indeed my imprint. However to my utter dismay and shock I realized with a start that she was wearing sunglasses. I stood there, gaping like an idiot. She tripped over her words as she rushed to get them out,

"I am so sorry" she said, holding her hands up like I was going to flip out on her or something. I tried to find my voice but I couldn't speak at all, I could barely breathe let alone say an actually comprehendible sentence. So, instead of saying something intelligent, I ended up mumbling,

"Um yeah…that's fine…no problem…I'm okay…your fine right?" I paused, taking in her bewildered expression as she brushed another piece of stray hair out of her face. I took an urgent step forward,

"You…you _are_ fine right? I mean, you're not hurt are you? Oh my god, did I hurt you?!" I stood there babbling like an idiot until she took a step backwards, her eyebrows rising,

"Umm, I'm fine" I nodded my head and immediately regretted flipping out on her like that. I didn't even know where that amount of worry had come from. Well, I sort of did. I guess it was the prospect of having my possible imprint being hurt. The idea that she could be in pain – might I add because of _me_ – made my stomach churn even more than it already was.

I wanted to say something, to say anything that would make at least a little bit of sense. I tried to reproach things,

"Hello" I said, immediately scolding myself over and over again in my thoughts, _you idiot, how could you say that! You nearly plow over this girl and then say hi?!_

She seemed confused. Even without seeing her eyes I could guess that her expression was utterly confused. She took another step backwards and looked as though she was about to leave but just then her phone rang. Her hand flew to her pocket and surprise flickered across her face as she answered it,

"Wait who?" she seemed confused about who exactly she was talking to. _Wow Seth, way to state the obvious_ I mentally scolded myself. Suddenly her expression cleared up a bit and she smiled,

"Oh hey Todd! What's up?" I felt my hands begin to shake, who was this _Todd_ that made her so happy? Why couldn't I make her happy? _Because you're the idiot that's just a freaky psycho_, I mentally reminded myself. I decided to take the opportunity to at least act humanly. I pretended to look at some of the candy on the shelf as I flipped out my cell-phone and dialed the first person I could think of…

**Amber**

I stood awkwardly in the aisle, occasionally combing through my hair. I don't know why but for some reason whenever I find a cute guy I just _have_ to fix my hair. And right now, there was most definitely a cute guy near me.

He stood a little ways down the aisle, his frame massive and towering; clearly at least six feet. He had scruffy brown hair, the same shade as my eyes and his skin was lightly tanned. His shirt was just plain white and he wore jeans that had been ripped off a little below the knees, nicely accenting his muscular form.

He was scanning the shelves of candy as he flipped open his cell-phone and very quickly dialed a number. I strained to listen to both his conversation and the one I was having with Todd. Todd was saying something and I hurried to listen,

"…so that's why you need to get a ride…okay?" he finished quickly right as I zoned in at the end.

"Huh?" I asked bewildered. I heard him sigh on the other end before he spoke again in a slow voice, "You need to get someone else to bring you home from school on Monday. My friends and I are heading back to college tomorrow so I won't be here." I tried to understand. Todd had only been home with us for a week, and now he had to go already? Well that just sucked!

"You still there sis?" Todd asked curiously. I replied a simple 'yes' before turning my attention back to the god-like boy. He was tapping his sandal-clad foot and holding the phone to his ear. I strained to listen and I heard the phone ring once before someone picked up on the other side. I mumbled a quick good-bye to Todd before closing the phone. I took a step in the boy's direction, pretending to be interested in a bag of assorted candy.

I slid my phone back into my pocket and quieted my breath to hear the boy's conversation. At first there was silence but then the phone rang once before someone picked up on the other side,

"Hello?" asked a musical soprano flowing voice. _Great_ I thought to myself _he is taken after all_.

The boy breathed a sigh of relief, "Alice" he sighed the girl's name but his expression didn't match the tome he used with her. It was like, he was in love and seeing the girl he loved, yet the way he spoke to this Alice made it seem like it wasn't her. I listened more closely, shuffling my feet just a bit more in his direction.

He spoke again, his voice low and sinuous like the deep baritone of an acoustic guitar. I tried to memorize the sound, the slight way he curved his words to fit his emotion, or the way his lips molded to form the most perfect sounding words. I could only imagine what it would feel like to kiss him…

His voice broke my concentration, "Hey Alice it's me Seth…I was just wondering if you could meet me at the convenient store down the road from the Forks library with Edward...I was umm supposed to get some stuff and bring it back over to Paul's house but I need a ride."

"Sure thing Seth! Edward and I will be there in a minute!" The girl said in a high ringing voice before there was a click. The boy, Seth, shut the phone and shoved it in his pocket. I tried to create a profile about him concerning what I now knew. I don't know why but for some reason whenever I see a cute guy I try to find out as much about him as I can base on just what I see and hear indirectly. So far I knew that he was acquainted with an Alice and two guys named Edward and Paul. He knew where the library was which made me assume that he likes reading. But the most exciting piece of info was his name…Seth. _Seth_. The name was so smooth and I had the feeling that if I said it that it would just roll off my tongue.

I shifted my position a little closer to him, holding my breath when he shot me a quick glance and then moved a few inches in my direction. The front door opened, signaled only by the sound of jingling bells that had been attached to the top. My head instinctively turned towards the sound however there was no one there. I turned my attention back to the boy who was turning back around as well. Our glances locked, though he didn't look me directly in the eyes since I had my sun glasses still on.

His nostrils widened a little as he snapped his head to the right. An average height boy walked down the aisle. He had wind-whipped bronze hair and light gold eyes that were stunning. His face was completely smooth and pale, his lips pursed in what appeared to be confusion. He was followed by a girl, small and intricate with spiky black hair and short bangs. She seemed to almost dance in her movement, her feet lithe against the tiled floor of the small store.

I felt self-conscious next to her and the boy; who clearly belonged in some adds for great skin or the perfect hair product. I felt like I was sharing the aisle with two super models for_ Vogue_ and the hottest guy I had ever seen. The girl walked up to Seth and stood in front of him, smiling broadly as her eyes flickered to mine. I was surprised that she looked me right in the eyes; after all I was wearing sunglasses. I quickly lowered my gaze – embarrassed at having been caught staring – as her eyes shot back at Seth. The bronze-haired boy said something in a fast, low voice and his lips barely moved. I tried to listen but I couldn't hear their almost-silent conversation…

**Seth**

Edward glided down the aisle towards me, followed by Alice. She stopped in front of me and her eyes swept over my face. Her eyes went blank and I realized that she was scanning the future. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she snapped her head to glance at the girl. I didn't dare turn to look at her for fear that she would see me and leave. After all, I didn't need my possible imprint to be scarred of me. Soon enough Alice turned her attention back to me. She stepped to the side as Edward spoke from beside me.

I looked down at him, he was a good foot shorter than me and I towered over him as he spoke, "Seth, are you sure?" I wondered what he could be asking me about but then I remembered, _Of course he's talking about the girl you stupid idiot! God Seth how could you be so stupid?!_Edward raised his eyebrows in confusion and I hurried to make more sense, _Yeah I think that this girl is my imprint…I haven't seen her eyes though so I don't know…can you find out what she's thinking for me?_

Edward smiled, "She's thinking of you and trying to make sense of this conversation. She's jealous of Alice, she thinks that she's your girlfriend…also, she wants to know more about you." I tried to understand. Could Edward be right? Could this gorgeous girl actually like me too?! Edward nodded his head, "Right now she's thinking how she would follow you if she knew where you were going next."

Edward smiled, "Also, she thinks that you're the prettiest boy she's ever seen."

I had to smile at this, "She thinks that I'm pretty?" I said bewildered, my voice shooting up an octave as I rushed over the words. He nodded his head, "If you don't believe me I can get Jasper down here." I shook my head no, I didn't need any more competition and I had the feeling that Jasper would sway this girl's opinion about me. I've never had a crush before but I had heard from Alice that there was this certain charm about a southern blond. Edward rolled his eyes at my thoughts.

I tried to keep my voice smooth and loud as I spoke, "Well Edward, can you drive me to the park? It's like right down the road from the Forks high school…I have to babysit Claire for Quil."

"Sure" Edward readily agreed as he turned for the door. I reached out and grabbed his arm, wincing a little from the frigid temperature, "I'll meet you at my house in fifteen minutes. I have to be at the park by 1:00 so that we have time to play before the school gets out." He nodded his head and I let go of his arm. He turned in a flurry of motion as Alice danced past me and walked in stride with him. I didn't bother to watch them leave; it was signaled by the annoying clanging of bells. Without bothering to see if the plan worked I turned in a flurry and left the store, shoving the door out of the way. I broke into a light jog, stopping briefly to yank my sandals off before starting back up again at a full sprint.

I ran down the street, turning here and there until I passed into a clump of trees. I headed deep into the woods until I was sure that I was away from human eyes and ears. I stripped out of my clothes, wrenching my pants, boxers and shirt off. I hurriedly tied them around my ankles. I focused on my inner wolf and felt my bones expand and my legs and arms convert into giant limbs. I fell to the ground with a light thud as my forefeet hit the pine-covered dirt. I sprang into action, lunging forward with all my might as I headed to the area where Sam usually held meetings. I felt Sam, Quil and Jacob join me in their thoughts and as soon as I could I spoke with urgency, _Sam, we need to talk_. I thought over and over again as my humongous sandy brown paws thudded in a rhythmic pattern against the cold and beaten down earth…

**A/N: Okay I tried to make this one longer and explain some stuff. I hope everyone liked this chapter! Please review, any feedback is helpful and greatly appreciated! **

**Later,**

**Ariel**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own any of these characters except Amber. The rest (however much I plead) belong to Stephanie Meyers. But I have a picture of Jasper so HA! Also, thanks to my friend Renesmee.108.9 who typed this up for me. I didn't steal it from her don't worry. I gave it to her to read on paper since I hand wrote it and she typed it for me. **

Seth

I reached the clearing before the rest of them. I paced back and forth, my paws digging ruts into the dirt as my claws scratched angrily at the ground where I passed. I could feel Jacob's thoughts, but he wasn't saying anything, just watching as the forest flew by. **(here my friend pointed out that he appeared to be brain-dead and I would just like to clarify that he is not "brain-dead", just focused on reaching the clearing)** I could feel his caution and agitation as he kept an eye out for vampires that might be near. Of course he was worried about intruders being the problem. He is the alpha after all. I sent him an image of the girl and I in the store causing him to lunge forward as he increased his speed.

He sprinted into the clearing, coming up just short of running into me. Quil came right after, his mind streaming with questions aimed at me. He was wagging his tail as his tongue lolled out of his mouth in his wolfly grin; happy at the idea that I might have finally imprinted. I soon found myself coughing laughs along with him; joyous at the prospect of spending forever with my possible imprint. Or, at least the rest of my human/werewolf life span.

I couldn't stand still at all, reverting again to pacing back and forth on the forest floor. I could feel Jacob's growling agitation with every thought Quil communicated to me. I scanned through the entire happenings and Quil sat there as he viewed them over and over, comparing my feelings to that of his own when he found Claire. Finally Jacob had had enough and growled in his Alpha tone, **_Sit down Seth!_**

I whimpered against his harsh tone as I sat down on my rump. I squirmed against my hyperness, readjusting my feet every few seconds. I only had seven minutes till I was supposed to pick Claire up from her daycare center and bring her to the playground. Aka, seven minutes till I would possibly be looking at the my possible imprint again. Quil sat down next to me as Jacob stood in front of us, thinking in a strong voice,

**_Seth, you need to talk to her. Get her name and number and give her yours. I know that sounds cliché but it's important to show her you care. Find out as much as you can about her. But most importantly, don't do anything stupid! Head to the Cullens and learn as much fashion from Alice, manners from Edward and charm from Jasper as you can before you have to leave._** **_Now GO!_**

I turned and ran as fast as I could to the Cullen's house. Last thing I hear before Quil and Jacob phased back was Jacob's thoughts, **_Good luck kiddo!_**

**A/N: Please review I would like to hear any comments you have on this! A simple "keep writing" is good enough for me! I'll try to update soon. Seth and Jasper 4eva!**

**Later,**

**Ariel**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Shout out to Ego, Frame, Skates, Renesmee.108.9, RB, Sivan, Mango and Mike, y'all are awesome! Also, Team Seth just because who doesn't love a giant, tall guy who phases into a gigantic wolf? Rhetorical question by the way, the answer is kinda obvious. Thanks so much for being patient with me and waiting for chapter 5…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

I sprinted through the woods intent on reaching the Cullens quickly. I phased back to human right before I hit the tree line, hastily yanking on my shorts and shirt. I ran into the small clearing behind the Cullens' house. Though in all honesty it's more of a mansion; a giant, white pristine and perfect mansion that is. Alice was already waiting for me, Jasper standing right next to her. He seemed to relax a bit once he saw me, and Alice smiled up at him,

"I told you we weren't going to die." He smiled down at her, "Yes love, you're right. But I still had the right to get worried when you said you couldn't see the future."

Alice giggled as he hugged her and whispered in his ear as he bent down to kiss her, "You can't be worried about me all the time."

Jasper laughed as he pressed his lips to her inky hair, "Wanna bet?" he murmured softly. Alice rolled her eyes, "No one bets against Alice Cullen." I felt like I was intruding on their show of affection, why couldn't I have something like that? Alice took a step forward, still holding her lover's hand, "So Seth, why exactly are you here?" She paused for a moment, her eyes staring into space for a moment before adding, "And why will Jasper be missing articles of clothing?" (A/N: Lol Frame to the missing shirt)

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm going to be heading over to the park soon and I" – that was all the explanation Alice needed, "Oooooh!" she squealed, clapping her hands together before pulling me into a vice tight hug, "Thank you thank you thank you!" she sang happily against my chest. After a few brief seconds she released me and instead tolled me towards the house. I stumbled behind her due to her lightening speed. Jasper smiled down at her as he shut the door behind us. Despite my joy at almost being with my almost imprint, I still had this nagging feeling that I was heading into a trap…an Alice fashion trap…

Alice led me into the enormous living room, chattering away to Jasper about some crazy fashion thingy he had upstairs. Jasper looked slightly confused so Alice darted up the winding staircase and returned moments later carrying an assortment of Jasper's clothes. She laid them out on the couch and quickly selected an outfit.

She thrust it into my arms and then turned around while covering her eyes. Jasper held her in a loving hug as I stripped of my clothes and pulled on the new ones.

I yanked them on as fast as I could and then cleared my throat, "I'm done Alice" She whirled around and studied me for a few seconds before nodding her head, seemingly satisfied. She flew out of the room to return seconds later with a full size mirror. She placed it down in front of me, her hands on her hips as I scanned over my appearance.

She had dressed me in Jasper's designer jeans, ragged at the bottom as part of the style. I felt the back pockets and realized that there was some kind of design sewn into them. I really hoped she hadn't bedazzled it or anything but I doubted that she would let me wear it in public. My shirt – or rather Jasper's shirt – was a nice tee shirt that I guessed she had bought somewhere fancy. It was just a simple light blue, but button down and pressed to perfection. She dashed back upstairs and was back the next second as she thrust a pair of sneakers into my hands. They were tennis shoes, white with silver designs and I guessed that they were some fancy brand I hadn't even heard of.

Emmett chose to walk into the room at that moment and let out a low whistle at the sight of me, "Hey there pretty boy" he said while giving me kissy faces. Alice seemed to approve and picked up the mirror and handed it over to Emmett, "Go put this away" she ordered. He made a mock salute before heading out of the room and carrying the mirror back upstairs.

I fidgeted nervously with the cuffs of the shirt before Jasper came over. He rolled his eyes, "You know if you want the girl, you have to know how to dress yourself." I nodded my head, "About that…" I began.

Jasper finished with the cuffs and looked wearily at me. I hurried to finish my sentence, "Jacob thinks I should talk to you about charm and to Edward about manners…will you help me?" He nodded his head but pursed his lips, "Roll your jeans at the bottom I'll go get you a belt." I did as he said and when I stood back up he was holding his hand out to me, a tan belt in his pale palm. The buckle itself was clearly western, a design of a horse and some boots on the buckle. I refrained the urge to smile at Jasper and his Western obsessions.

I threaded the belt through the belt loops and fastened it as fast as I could. Even though I was tall for my age I still didn't fit Jasper's clothes. He is six feet three inches tall while at fifteen years old, I'm exactly six feet. He sat down on the couch and I sat next to him.

He spoke faster than normal, of which I was grateful. He must have realized that I was in a rush because I kept looking at the clock.

I listened to every word he said, "So, first off don't do anything immature around her. Girls don't like rude remarks and bad attitudes. They only like immaturity when you're handling a child. You're lucky in this case. Use Claire to your advantage and push her on the swings. If she comes over, make casual conversation. Tell her your name and mention that you live down at LaPush and go to school there."

He took a breath before continuing, "Comment her on her appearance. If you want to be really smooth, tell her that her shirt nicely compliments her eyes. Don't say that she has a nice ass because you are going to get slapped for that…Emmett said that once when he was human…anyways, keep the conversation light and throw in a joke every now and then, make her laugh and laugh along with her. When it's time to go, hand her your number and tell her to call you. Also, let her know that you'll be there tomorrow at the same time."

I interrupted him, "I will?" I asked unsure of what he meant. I only had babysitting on Saturdays, not Sunday too. He rolled his eyes, "Girls like consistency." My mouth popped into a little oh and I nodded my head.

He looked like he was going to keep going but Alice interrupted, "Seth you have to be there in approximately six minutes. Let's go" She pecked Jasper a quick kiss on the cheek and then whirled towards the front door. I thanked Japer again for the clothes and he nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders. I went to follow after Alice but Emmett beat me to the door.

He stood in front of the entrance and held out his arms. I stared at him, utterly confused at what he wanted. He rolled his eyes and wrenched me into a huge bear hug,

"Good luck sexy" he said in a girly voice while letting me go and holding me at arms length so he could ruffle my hair. He smiled broadly and then stepped out of my way. I leapt off the front stairs and sprinted towards the Cullens' garage. The door was open so I sprinted in as fast as I could. I wouldn't have known which car I was supposed to get into, but then I heard the revving of an engine. I twisted my head and craned my neck to stare into the far left corner where a small car was parked. I instantly recognized this as Alice's Porsche 911 Turbo and leapt into the passenger side of the purring car. She revved the engine as I shut the door behind me and the bar flew into action, kicking up a cloud of dirt and rocks as she sped out of the driveway. She made a quick turn to the left and zoomed down the driveway driving one-handed.

I slammed back in my seat as she swerved onto the highway, giggling in her high soprano voice at my expression, which I'm sure, must have looked crazy. I actually probably looked like I had just eaten a wasabi bean or something. She made a beeline for the place where Claire's daycare is and slammed the car to a halt, parking neatly right up against the busted curb. Alice left the car door ajar as she walked briskly up to the door and knocked boldly. She didn't wait to explain too much to the lady, just gave her a quick look before striding boldly inside. The day care lady, Julie shot me a quick look. She seemed to recognize me from previous encounters in which I had to baby sit Claire. I gave her a quick nod to let her know it was okay and within seconds Alice was walking out the door, swiftly maneuvering her left foot so that it held the door open as Claire marched out the door sporting her favorite _Power Rangers_ backpack.

I hoped out of the car to buckle Claire in her booster seat in the back as Alice climbed in the front seat. I scooted in next to Claire,

"Hey Claire-bear," I said lightly, using Quil's nickname for her. She smiled up at me apparently in a good mood, "Hey Seth…teth, weth, keth…" she tried to rhyme my name with other words but I cut her off before she could say something bad, "So Claire-bear, you want to go play at the park with me?" She nodded her head, bobbing it up and down as I clipped the buckle. She giggled in her high voice and I grinded my teeth together as she squealed too highly for my sensitive ears. Quil really needed to start teaching her some manners before all she did was scream.

Alice pulled away from the curb faster than I could have imagined, yet not as fast as before. Probably due to the fact that there was a toddler in the backseat, Alice kept a less reckless pace as she drove to the park. She stopped about half a mile away from the park and pulled up alongside the side of the road. She cut the engine and turned around, looking pointedly at me, "We're not there yet," I pointed out.

She rolled her eyes and hopped out of the car, skipping over to Claire's side. She threw open the door and with a quick movement unclipped her buckle and had her in her arms in a flash. Alice picked up Claire's backpack which Claire had thrown on the floor on the way over, and put it on her back, "Behave for Seth okay Claire?" she said smiling.

Claire giggled, "OK" Alice set Claire down on her feet and I shuffled out the door. I grabbed Claire's hand in mine, "Thanks Alice…really thanks" she smiled and gave me hug, "Oh I almost forgot!" She dashed into the front of the car and whipped something out of her designer bag that was bright pink with yellow lining. I wondered what the appeal of something so vivid was. Alice turned around brandishing a can, which she then proceeded to spray me with.

"Oh pff" I swatted my hands in front of my face, "Alice!" I exclaimed, "Yuck!" I stuck out my tongue as it got in my mouth. She had attacked me with some kind of guy perfume. To be honest it actually smelled pretty good but I wasn't about to admit that in front of her. She gave me a quick once over, smoothing out my clothes before nodding her head, "Good luck" she said before skipping back over to the other side. She climbed back in the front seat and quickly drove away.

"Alright Claire" I said, looking down at her, "Let's go to the park!" I walked down the sidewalk holding on to her hand. She insisted jumping over every crack and I laughed along with her as she giggled.

As the park came into sight my stomach twisted into tangled knots. I forgot everything Jasper had just told me. Had he said to talk to her or to wait for her to approach me? Had he even said anything about that? _Calm down Seth_. I thought to myself, _first you have to find her_. I scanned the park looking for her; there weren't that many people here which was good, just two or three mothers with their kids.

I was about to give up and just tell Claire that we should hang out at the park when I saw her. She had her back to me but I knew it was her. Her light brown hair fell effortlessly at her shoulders and I noticed she had changed her outfit.

A light breeze blew through the air, tossing her hair around her face as she turned from where she sat on the bench in front of the sandbox. She looked right at me and the way she looked reminded me of a model doing a photo shoot for lip-gloss or something. She was now wearing a light purple v-neck shirt with jean Capri's and Nike sandals. She still had on her sunglasses and it was only getting hotter. I just hoped that I had the guts to talk to her before she left.

Claire giggled, "Swings!" she giggled and I was relieved to notice that her voice wasn't as high pitched as earlier. I led her over to the swings and buckled her in the toddler one, "Tire swing!" she yelled, kicking me in the knee. I sighed, it looked like Claire hadn't gotten over her pushiness yet, "How do you ask?" I said slowly, hoping this wouldn't start a tantrum.

She smiled, "Please Seth…tire swings please?" I smiled and lifted her carefully out of the toddler swing. I put her on the edge of the tire swing and started to push her, keeping my hands on her so that she wouldn't fall off. I had placed her opposite the girl so that I could keep an eye on both of them. _Way to sound like a stalker Seth_, I thought to myself, _'keep an eye on her' she is not yours to watch…_

_But she might be my imprint!_ I insisted back, mentally arguing with myself over whether or not it even mattered, _true…protect her at all costs_, I finally decided, looking back up at her. I was somewhat ashamed of having lost a mental argument with myself but I had bigger things to worry about.

Claire giggled again, "Seth, swing with me please!" Oh, she was in a good mood now. Well, that was…good.

"Okay Claire bear." I said not even realizing that I probably wouldn't fit. I managed to climb in and was able to sit if I put my feet up on either side of Claire, "Hold on" I instructed her as she grabbed onto my legs. I bent over backwards and since the swing was pretty low to the ground, I was able to push us off with my hands. She laughed as we swung back and forth. The swing turned and I noticed that the girl was looking at Claire and I, an expression of amusement on her face and a small smile playing around the corners of her lips.

Finally Claire seemed to be getting bored, "Want to go play in the sandbox Claire-bear?" I asked her slowly. She immediately broke out into a huge smile, bobbing her head up and down again. I climbed out of the tire swing and picked her up out of it. She giggled and ran off as soon as I set her down.

I took off after her at a brisk walk and was happy to see that she went over to the sandbox. She flopped down in the sand on her hands and knees and started building a castle. The girl smiled as she looked at Claire and then her gaze lifted to see me walking over. She looked down at her sandal-clad feet and started fiddling with her hands.

I made it over to the bench without tripping on anything, which was good. I cleared my throat, "Um…can I sit here?" I asked hesitantly.

The girl looked up at me and nodded her head before looking back down at her hands. I said down next to her and watched Claire play in the sand, unsure of what to say, if I should say anything.

The girl fidgeted again, moving her position before turning to look at me, "Didn't I see you at the store?" she asked smiling.

" Oh yeah" I said trying to seem like I just realized that as well; _leave out the fact that you're the reason I'm here_. I knew I should probably say something but I didn't have the faintest idea of what to say. I remembered Jasper said to keep it light. That was the best I could do. She looked back down at her hands and looked away from me as she pulled off her sunglasses and placed them on the bench next to her. I silently wished that some seagull would come and take them.

"I'm Seth by the way," I said smiling at her. She turned to look at me and for one moment my world stopped turning.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

A/N: Yeah little cliffhanger there! But I'm working on the next chapter right now so it should be up soon. I hope you all know that I'm putting off my World Studies homework to write this.

What were your thoughts on this chapter? Likes, dislikes? Please review!!!

Later,

Ariel


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I own none of these characters except Amber.

-o0o-

Seth

She smiled at me, her rose bud lips glistening with the lip-gloss she was wearing, "I'm Amber" she said in the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. Her eyes were light brown, just a hue lighter than her perfect hair, and they sparkled as I looked into them.

I always wondered what it would feel like when I finally did imprint and well to be honest it's better than I could have ever imagined. It felt as though I had been in so much pain, unbearable like I had just climbed an entire mountain. But then I made it to the top and I got to gaze at everything and there was this wonderful lake where I went swimming and the water was so cool and clean. And it tasted better than anything else.

But it also felt like I was riding a snowmobile going a hundred miles an hour in a huge flat, field that spanned for miles. Add on top of that what it would feel like if I weren't wearing a helmet, and only shorts and a tee shirt because I was hot. Imagine the thrill of that and the relaxation and contentment of the lake and put it together. That was what imprinting felt like.

Amber looked down at Claire before looking back at me, "So do you have a baby sitting job?" she asked in her perfect voice.

I shook my head and tried to appear cool, "Nah, I'm doing a favor for a friend of mine." She nodded her head and I took the opportunity to talk before she fell silent again, "So what are you doing here?"

She smiled, "Oh I just came here to chill out, my brother's going back to college on Monday so it's kind of hectic around the house." I knew what that was like, college and everything since Leah has been trying to get into one recently. Not to mention Sam wants Emily to apply to some fancy college. And that's just getting accepted, I can't imagine what it would be like to have an older brother actually going.

Her phone buzzed in her bag and she jumped slightly at the sound. She turned to her bag that was next to her sunglasses and started rummaging through it. I gaped at her bag and then chuckled quietly to myself as I realized that it was the same design as Alice's. How could I have thought it was ugly? Now that I knew Amber liked it, I loved it too. Amber's was a different color though, white with teal lining and some brown crest on the front snap. She pulled out a phone and flipped it open, holding it up to her ear,

"Hello?" her musical voice drifted throughout the air. "Oh hey Ella. I'm just hanging out at the park…sure I can meet you there…alright see ya then." She snapped the phone shut and neatly slipped it in her bag.

She turned back to me smiling, "That was my friend Ella. She wants to go get ice cream with me…do you wanna come?" I could hardly believe my ears. Had my imprint really just asked me to go with her?

"Sure sure" I said, using Jacob's nonchalant phrase as my mind spun with trying to come up with something intelligent to say. She smiled, her perfect teeth white and straight, as she spoke, "Do you have to drop the girl off somewhere or do you want to bring her too?"

I thought about this. If I dropped her off with Emily or something then Amber might think I was shirking my responsibilities. But if I brought her with us then she might misbehave. My luck seemed all right so far so I went with the later, "I don't think she'll mind coming."

Amber smiled wider, "So do you want to get going?" she asked, swinging her feet above the ground. I nodded my head and stood up,

"Come on Claire bear, let's go get some ice cream." Claire's head shot up at the mention of food, she was so alike Quil in that way. She smiled and squealed, "Ice cream!" she giggled again running over to me. I bent over and brushed her off, dusting off her designer skirt Alice had bought for her. I grabbed her backpack up out of the sand and shook it off before handing it to Claire who hugged it close. I picked her up and carried her in one arm, "Claire" I said sweetly, trying to impress Amber, "this is Amber".

Amber smiled at Claire, "Hi Claire. Wow you're such a big girl. How old are you?" Claire beamed proudly, this was her favorite question to be asked, "I'm four!" She exclaimed, holding out five of her fingers. I pushed one of them down, "four" I reminded her. She nodded her head once, "How old are you?" she asked Amber.

Amber laughed and I was happy to see that she seemed to like Claire, "I'm fourteen" She said cutely before looking at me and then back to Claire, "How old is Seth?" Claire opened her mouth but then shut it again, stumped by this question. I bent down and whispered into her ear the answer. She smiled and giggled, "Fourteen!" she said proudly. Amber laughed at Claire's cuteness, "She's adorable," she said and I readily agreed.

"Shall we start off?" I asked. Amber nodded her head and started walking, "So have you ever been to Jeff's snack bar?" she asked me. I nodded my head, "Yeah it's right by my school."

She seemed interested in this, "I go to the La Push School down on the reservation" I said matter-of-factly. She smiled, "Really? That's so cool. I go to public school at Forks High."

"That's cool" I encouraged her, happy at least that she was getting an education. She shrugged her shoulders as we left the park and headed down the sidewalk, "I suppose" she said, "If you consider immature guys cool" She giggled and I laughed along with her, happy to see that she didn't think any of them were cute. Then I remembered that Edward had said that she thought I was cute. I tried to imagine how I could ask her out but I drew a blank. I figured I would just play it out and see what would happen.

I heard my phone ring and automatically reached down to my pocket to retrieve it but of course it wasn't in Jasper's jeans. I unzipped Claire's backpack where it was coming from and pulled it out. I quickly opened it and held it to my ear, "Hello?" I said quickly as I also pulled my wallet out of Claire's backpack. Alice must have slipped them in when we picked her up. I slid my wallet into my back pocket and zipped Claire's backpack back up and handed it to her.

"Hey Seth" came the reply. I recognized Leah's voice, "Mom's pretty pissed that you didn't come back yet so I just thought I'd give you the heads up."

"Thanks" I mumbled into the phone. "No problem kid. Hey, how much longer are you going to be anyways? I heard about your imprinting from Sam…"

"I don't know Leah" I said, trying really hard not to snap. It Amber heard any of this I was so screwed, "I'll call you later okay?" I said hurriedly. She seemed pretty peeved but agreed anyways. God, the one time she decides to give me a warning I just have to be with my imprint.

Amber looked at me and I smiled as I shoved my phone in my pocket, "That was my sister." She nodded her head, "Yeah she wanted to know how much longer I was going to be, she probably has some chore she wants me to do" I said causing Amber to giggle again. She was so cute when she laughed.

"Yeah Todd, my brother, always makes me do his stuff for him…big siblings are a big pain." She said laughing. I laughed with her, "So do you have any other siblings or just the one?" I asked, trying to keep it light but really wanting to know every little detail about her life, "I'm not a stalker" I promised her causing her to giggle again though out of hilarity or relief I wasn't quite sure.

"Just the one" she said, "how bout you?"

"Same" I said, "though I have a whole pack of friends and it's just like having a ton of brothers" She laughed again and I was amazed at how easy this was. I had thought that finding stuff to talk about would have been as painful as driving a knife through my skull or something. Usually I wasn't this good at social events, let alone talking to pretty girls but for some reason talking to Amber was as easy as talking with Jacob or Edward, which in reality was pretty easy once you got used to the smell.

She looked at me as she spoke, "I always wished that I had a lot of siblings, like the Cullens…do you know them?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah" I nodded my head, "I'm pretty good friends with them"

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep, why you got a crush on one of them?" I asked just joshing. She gave me what I can only describe as _the mom look_ and then lightly shoved into me. I'm not going to say it felt like electric sparks like Jacob and Quil say. Because it didn't feel like I stuck a fork into an electrical socket. Because I had done that and it hurt. And this did not hurt.

It was only electrifying in the sense that it was new, exciting and thrilling. But it felt like…like love. When she touched me I felt her smooth, warm skin and immediately wanted more. I could feel her love the way Jasper says he feels emotions, the way Edward says he reads minds. It was like it was my gift when I touch her to feel her emotions. But I knew that in reality I was only feeling my feelings mirrored back. And then the feeling was gone just as quickly as it had come. She pulled away, still smiling as though nothing had happened but in the second we had touched her smile had faded abruptly and I knew that she had felt it too. But she was pretending that nothing had happened, and so would I. Because that is what she wanted so that's what I wanted.

"Yeah that Emmett's pretty cute huh?" I teased her jokingly. She smiled at me, "Oh yeah" she agreed sarcastically, "And Edward just makes my mouth water." I laughed along with her, amazed that she really didn't like them like that. Every girl at my school was always drooling over them whenever they saw them. It was kind of gross to be honest.

She bit her lip but then smiled, "And I'm guessing you like Rosalie right?" she said still laughing, but something about the action was off. I smiled, "I prefer brunettes actually, Bella just turns me on" I said laughing, "You do realize" I added, "that the next time I see them I'm going to burst out laughing."

I had meant it as a rhetorical question but she answered anyways, "You can blame me," she said still smiling. I nodded my head as we turned the corner and entered the parking lot of Jeff's Snack Bar.

Her friend was already there waiting, leaning impatiently up against the wall of the small building, tapping her foot. I studied her quickly, comparing every single one of her aspects to Amber's. The girl had brown hair, darker and shorter than Amber's and darker brown eyes as well. Her lips were thinner and not as pale along with rosy cheeks. She was wearing a patterned blue tank top with jean shorts and tennis shoes.

"Amber!" she said, glancing quickly at me as her smile widened. I looked down at Amber who gave the girl a quick hug and then gestured to me, "Ella, this is Seth…Seth, this is Ella"

I nodded my head, "It's nice to meet to you" I said politely.

Amber smiled, "And this" she said, pointing to Claire, "is Seth's big girl friend Claire…you've been taking care of him haven't you Claire?" Claire nodded her head and giggled, "Yeah! You'll help too right Amber?" Claire asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

Amber nodded her head, "Of course I will!" I smiled at them. Ella shifted her position and leaned off of the wall, walking forward towards the store before turning around, "Are you guys coming?" She said, sounding exasperated. Amber shot me a look before turning to follow her friend. I trailed her footsteps, mentally vowing to myself that I would follow her anyway.

-o0o-

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!

Later,

Ariel


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I put off my homework to write this so please review! Anything is helpful! Also these characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, except for Amber, Ella and Mike. And no it's not Mike Newton.

-o0o-

SETH

I caught the door with my foot and carried Claire inside the little building. "What do you want to get Claire-bear?" I asked her, "My treat" I added as I saw Ella look at me from the corner of her eye. I listened closely as I heard her talk to Amber,

"You should ask him out Amber! He's good with kids, a total sweetheart and really cute!" Amber said something in a muffled voice but I didn't quite catch it.

"Hey Amber, Ella" I said loudly enough to make them stop talking. Amber smiled as she looked at me, "I'll pay for you guys okay?" I said trying to look like the gentleman. Ella smiled and looked back at Amber pointedly before looking back at me,

"Awww Seth you're such a gentleman!" she said, taking a step towards me. I felt myself blush at least ten shades redder as my face heated up. I had never been one to take a compliment and right now I was pretty sure my imprint's best friend was hitting on me, "how is it that someone so cute as you doesn't have a girlfriend?" She paused, puckering her lips out in a way that was definitely not attractive, "Or do you?" she said mischievously. Amber shot her the mom look and elbowed her neatly in the ribs. Ella paid no attention to her and kept staring at me. I felt myself blush even more and I rubbed my arm self-consciously, staring down at my feet.

"Ummm" I stuttered, "I don't have a girlfriend…I'm single" I said wondering whether or not this even mattered to Amber. She is my imprint but Jacob and Quil said that sometimes we're just supposed to hang around and be their friend at first, not even tell them that we like them and stuff. I wondered if that was what it was going to be like with Amber and I, just friends. I supposed I could handle that; I would have to handle that.

"So you will go out with me?" Ella asked suddenly. My head shot up, I had not been expecting that. I had not been expecting that at all! What was I supposed to say? Where were the tips on what to do when your love's best friend asks you out?

"Um…what?" Was all I was able to manage. Ella looked at me like I was clinically insane or something, "Will you go the movies with me tonight?" I racked my brain trying to think of an excuse I could use to get out of this. But of course I couldn't think of anything. So instead I just meekly nodded my head. Great, I had gotten stuck going on a date with my imprint's friend! I am really new at this imprinting stuff but I'm pretty sure that this is not how it's supposed to go. I really just wished that it were Amber and I right now so that I could phase and talk to Sam. But of course it wasn't, stupid Ella had to be here too being stupid and asking me out. Why the hell couldn't one day just go my way without something bad happening?!

"Sweet!" she said, turning to shoot Amber a look. Amber looked kind of sick to her stomach to be honest. She glared at Ella who spoke up suddenly, "You should come too Amber! Why don't you ask Mike?" I glared at Ella, who the hell was this Mike?! _Mike who?!_ My instincts screamed at me, I wanted to tear this kid apart. He should know that Amber is mine and no one else's.

I calmed myself as I realized that my hands were shaking. I didn't need to lose control in front of Amber; that would solve nothing. Instead I tried to play it cool, "Awww who's Mike?" I asked pretending like it didn't really make any difference to me. Amber shot Ella this death glare kind of a thing before turning to look at me, the glare somewhat still remaining, "He's this boy in my class"

"Is he cute?" I prompted her, switching the arm I held Claire in as she tried to wriggle out of my arms. Amber looked down, embarrassed, "Yeah I guess. But I wouldn't want to intrude on you and Ella" she said, shooting Ella the death glare again.

"It's all right" I waved her off, "Come on, I won't take no for an answer" I said, using the age old pick up line. She smiled, seeming glad that I insisted and nodded her head before pulling her phone back out of her pocket, "Just let me call him" she said as she dialed a number. I was a little worried that she knew his number off the top of her head, "Hey Mike!" she exclaimed happily into the phone, "Ella and her new boyfriend are going to the movies later and they wanted me to ask you to come…do you want to go with me?" I was surprised at how courageous she was being. I partly wondered whether or not she was just pretending to be such good friends with Mike just to impress me, but I tried to banish the thought before it could do me any harm.

"Alright. So we'll pick you up at your house in about three hours okay? See ya then!" she said hanging the phone up quickly and turning to smile proudly at Ella and I. I gazed at the two girls, what had I gotten myself into? I shifted Claire again as she threatened to doze off in my arms,

"Maybe I should get this one home first" I said slowly as her eyelids drooped and she started to fall asleep. Amber smiled and nodded her head, "I'll come with you" she said. Ella took that as her cue to leave, "Yeah I'll go back to my house, we can get ice cream some other time. You two go bring Claire home and then Amber can show you where I live Seth. I'll see you guys in a couple hours then!" she said turning to disappear down the road.

I turned to look at Amber and smiled, "Ready?" I asked. She nodded her head and smiled back, "I can carry her if you want" she said. I shrugged my shoulders and handed the sleeping toddler over to Amber. She seemed to be able to hold her pretty well – she did look fairly strong – and she seemed content with holding her so I made no comment.

I headed down the road to LaPush, I would drop Claire off with Sam and Emily I decided. Emily was always friendly towards the guys' imprints and I was sure that she would love Amber and her sweetness. Amber giggled as Claire dozed off in her arms, her small head bobbing up and down with every step Amber took down the sidewalk. I smiled at her, "We're almost there, and Emily is Claire's aunt so it should be okay if we just drop her off there." Amber nodded her head and shifted Claire again.

I smiled, "Want me to take Claire again?" I suggested, holding my arms out expectantly. She shrugged her shoulders put placed Claire into my arms nonetheless. She pulled something out of her pocket and I recognized it as her ipod. She put one of the earphones into her ear and quickly flipped to a song. She held up the other earpiece, "Want to listen with me?" she asked sweetly. I nodded my head and she handed me the earphone. I popped it in my ear and tried to figure out what the lyrics were. She nodded her head up and down in time with the pounding drum and guitar music as the lyrics played.

I smiled at her, "Do you sing?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah but not very well."

I bit my lips, "Will you sing for me if I sing too?" She looked at me for a second, her eyes searching my face as though this were some kind of a trick. But then she broke out into a vivid smile and nodded her head. She started singing along,

"You're standing there alone, and so am I. But I want you here by my side ohh. Your smile at me is everything. The staring game, that song of love. I look you in the eyes; I try to read your thoughts. I ask you to go with me to a far off place…"

I cut in when it got to the chorus, the only part of the song I knew, "You and me dancing the night away, you can feel my heart beating so hard. We look eye to eye, and I'm swept away. On a moonlit walk on the beach, watching the sunrise for the first time. I'm in a trance. From that one slow dance."

I looked up to meet her twinkling eyes. She smiled and laughed, singing along with me. The song ended quickly followed by another song that sounded familiar. I recognized as _Cannonball_ by Damien Rice. It made it to the chorus before she broke in; her singing interrupted my thoughts,

"Stones taught me to fly. Love taught me to lie. Life taught me to die so it's not hard to fall when you float like a cannonball" her voice rang out clearly, raising and descending at the proper times. All in all she wasn't half bad.

I saw Sam's house up ahead, located right on the edge of the forest just like my house. She followed my line of gaze and stopped singing, pulling her earplug out. I followed her example and politely handed it back to her. She smiled and tucked her light blue ipod back into her pocket.

She shot me a smile, "Is this it?" she asked, looking up ahead at Sam's house. I nodded my head and steered her into their driveway. She seemed to be studying the house as we approached and I wondered if she approved of the cozy little cottage. She seemed happy, she was still slightly grinning so I could at least be satisfied that she was happy.

I leapt up the cobble stone steps of their front porch. I shifted Claire again and tapped lightly on the door. Amber waited patiently and smiled as the door opened to reveal a beaming Emily. She threw the door wide open and reached out to take Claire from me. I handed her over and stepped inside after her, grabbing Amber's hand as well as I tolled her inside.

She looked around, her eyes sparkling with curiosity as she caught sight of some of Sam's stuff that he got from the elders. There were a few necklaces and bracelets, and some old scent things that I couldn't remember the name for. Emily walked quietly upstairs, disappearing softly with Claire before returning moments later empty handed. I figured that she had put Claire in her crib so that she could talk to Amber and I without having a screaming toddler running around.

Emily smiled at me, "Why don't you two go find a seat in the kitchen?" She suggested softly. I nodded my head along with Amber and we walked into the kitchen. I always liked being in this room; it was my second favorite only after the library. Emily's kitchen – because it wasn't really Sam's – always had this cheery aurora that was partially due to the different painting scheme. The counters were pink, and the cupboards orange. I had once asked Emily why she painted it like this and she had simply replied by asking why not. I liked that about Emily, she was free spirited yet tough when she had to be. Although sometimes she acted like a complete mother, like now.

She walked into the room sporting her apron and a tray of cookies that she must have had in the other room. She placed them down in front of us and leaned up against the counter,

"So Seth, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" She asked smiling.

I smiled back, "Emily, this is Amber. Amber this is Emily, she's married to Sam who I guess is out right now." Emily nodded her head in response to Sam and then smiled at Amber,

"So Amber do you go to school at Forks?"

Amber nodded her head, "Yeah I do…I'm in the ninth grade there."

Emily turned around towards the counter to stir some bowl of batter, talking as she did so, "That's cool, any sports?" I silently thanked God once again that I knew Emily. Even when she was being stalkerish, she still made it look nice and harmless. But I knew that she was trying to gather information for me.

Amber had no idea that this was what Emily was doing and she just went right along with the conversation, "Yeah I played soccer this year. I'm going to try out for the softball team, tryouts are on Monday." Emily nodded her head as she poured the batter into a pan and set it in the oven.

I heard the back door creak open before I heard his footsteps on the wood-paneled floors. Sam could be quiet when he wanted to be but right now I figured he had smelled Amber from the woods and didn't want to surprise her. Amber turned around as he entered the room. He smiled at her, dipping his head before walking through the room into the living room. Emily followed him; "You guys can stay for as long as you like" she called out from the other room. I smiled and settled back into my chair,

"So who's this Mike?" I asked smiling at Amber. She bit her lips and twirled a random piece of her hair around on her finger as she blushed,

"He's a friend of mine that I kind of have a crush on." She looked up to meet my glance and I tried my best to give her a convincing smile but my stomach was twisted into a knot. This was not how things were supposed to go. Right now, Amber's friend was hitting on me and Amber had a crush on her friend. Why did it have to be that the moment something good happens, then something bad has to make it…well, bad?

I gulped back the anger and tried to make her smile, "So what is he some hot blond or something? Is he a surfer dude?"

She smiled at this last comment but shook her head, "Nah…he's actually a brunette with blue eyes. And he's like really tall" she added.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Taller than me?" I asked, standing up as I gestured to my body. She ran her eyes over my body, pausing on my face before shaking her head, "Maybe not" she said. I nodded my head and grinned feeling quite cocky as I settled back down into my wooden chair.

"What grade is he in?" I asked, trying to figure as much about this kid as I could. I wanted to figure out what it was she liked in a guy so that I could figure out if she would ever like me the way Emily likes Sam.

"He's a junior," she mumbled, biting down on her lip again and I could tell that she didn't like that he was that much older. Lucky for her, I was around the same age. I mean true I look like a junior but I'm only a freshman. At least I would be if I went to Forks. My mom home schooled Leah and I, though maybe I could convince her to let me go to Forks. She would understand, after all it would be for Amber.

I drew my attention back to the present; I would worry about school later. Right now I wanted to know more about Mike. What was it that she liked in him, "Alright, he's a junior who is tall. What classes do you have with him?"

She pulled her gaze up, "I have lunch with him. And he's in my French 2 class." I nodded my head, having just learned that Amber knows French. I would have to learn at least a little bit of it if I wanted to keep up with this Mike kid. I scoffed to myself, what kind of name is Mike? _I bet he has a weird last name too_, I thought to myself, silently wishing that this were true.

"When do you want to leave?" I asked Amber who shrugged her shoulders, staring at her hands. She was going to play shy again. I smiled to myself and stood up, calling out to Emily, "Thanks Em! I'll give you a call later"

Amber stood up as well, stretching her arms out before taking a step closer to me. She stumbled a bit and I caught her by the arm, "Whoa sorry…head rush" she explained blushing. I nodded my head, they happened to me all the time.

I flipped my phone out and glanced at the time displayed on the screen. We had about another two hours before we had to pick Ella up, which meant that maybe we should pick Mike up soon if I wanted to interrogate him before we picked her up. I smiled to myself; this was going to be interesting.

-o0o-

A/N: Okay please review it really helps me see what you guys want to read about. Anything is helpful and I love to get feedback.

Also, the songs featured are One Slow Dance by Rufio and Cannonball by Damien Rice.

Later,

Ariel


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: All right I hope you guys liked the chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it! And I haven't died just so y'all know; I've just been swamped with school and everything. But enough about me, because obviously you guys came to read the story and not my life. So yeah…

-o0o-

Seth

We headed out of the house, Amber walking briskly next to me. I could tell that she felt more at ease without the audience of Sam and Emily nearby. She looked at me, "So how are we going to pick up Mike?"

I pondered this, unsure of how to best proceed. I settled on a conclusion that I thought would be all right, "Let's go to my house. I can get my car and we can use it to pick up dear ol' Mikey," I said, tweaking my voice at the end to sound sarcastic. She glared at me and lightly shoved my arm, edging me a few inches off to the left, in the opposite direction of her. She smiled back at me moments later so I knew that she was just kidding around.

We continued walking, taking a hiking trail that led directly to my house instead of weaving our way through the streets of La Push. True, the town wasn't that inhabited, just that I strongly preferred the cover of the trees and the sound of nature to the hustle of cars and smell of fumes.

We walked through the forest, I watched out for both Amber and myself, making sure that neither one of us tripped. Of course, I wasn't paying attention at one point because I was too busy watching her to make sure she didn't fall off the log she was walking on, and I ended up walking into a tree trunk. It didn't hurt that bad, in fact it didn't hurt at all. The only thing that got seriously wounded was my ego. Like really, you try running into a tree in front of the girl you like and see how it turns out for you!

But Amber didn't really comment on that, of which I was lucky. She was too busy to notice my stupid faux pa because Sam had been following us in his wolf form, at my recommendation. She hadn't seen him, just heard him step on a twig or something. I was actually surprised that she was so attentive and alert to her surroundings. Usually humans were too consumed by their electronics to notice anything else.

I glanced at Amber from the corner of my eyes, smiling to myself as her footing slipped and she caught her jacket on a low-hanging branch. I reached out and carefully un-stuck (if that is even a word) her jacket from the branch. She shot me an appreciative glance, one of those I-know-what-I-want-to-say-right-now-but-I'm-too-afraid-to-say-it kind of looks before lowering her gaze back down to her feet.

We made it out of the forest in one piece, well Amber lost her flip-flops a couple of times but she would grab them before she tripped or something like that. So yeah, all in all pretty much all right.

The path from Sam's house led directly to mine so within about half an hour we had arrived in my backyard. Leah was sun bathing in the back, stretched out across the lawn chair in her bikini bathing suit, her back facing the sun. Out of all the days she could have picked to sunbathe, she chose today. Sometimes I seriously thought that she could see the future and planned ahead just to annoy the heck out of me.

Upon hearing our footsteps she rolled over and sat up, her eyes scanning up and down Amber's body as she scrutinized my imprint with her eyes. I shifted uncomfortably, "Um yeah, Amber this is my big sister Leah" Leah's eyes shot to mine and then back to Amber's. She smiled and I could tell that the smile was fake, but I really hoped that Amber couldn't tell as much. Leah usually hated every person she came in contact with upon their first meeting. Only after she got to know them a little would she then decide if they were cool enough to be her friend. That would probably be why though Leah had so little friends. Pretty much she just hung out with the pack, which I know is hard for her because Sam is there, but Jacob took majority of the control so it's gotten better for her.

"And Leah, this is my friend Amber" I said, locking Leah's eyes in my gaze as I tried desperately to find a way that I could alert her to the truth about Amber and exactly what she meant to me. I don't think that Leah completely understood but she seemed to understand that Amber was important to me. With a dismissing sigh she leaned back and returned to her sunbathing.

Amber smiled cautiously to me and I reached down and tentivly took her small hand in my palm before leading her to the back door of my house. I pushed it open and held the door for her; she ducked underneath my arm as if it were an archway. We crossed into my kitchen, and then took a left towards the garage. I opened up the door and flicked a switch on.

The lights flickered once before staying steady to reveal my old beat-up blue Subaru parked somewhat crookedly next to Leah's red truck. I would much rather have had the Chevy, but Leah bought it first and insisted that if I bought the same thing it would look like we could only afford two cars. Which in a sense was true. I had to work my ass off to afford my car and even now I still owed my mom a couple hundred. The Cullens had offered to pay off my debt for me but I had politely declined. Now looking back on the decision I was glad that I had said that as I turned to Amber,

"The blue one is mine. I paid for it all by myself" I declared proudly.

She nodded her head, "wow, that's impressive. I usually can't hold onto my money for more than a couple of weeks. So it's fair to say that I don't have a car let alone a bike."

I looked at her, "You don't have a bike?" I said

"Nope" she shook her head, "I don't even know how to ride one…I just never got around to it". An idea sparked in my head, one of those really stupid ideas that I know will just never work out but I still have to think about it anyways. And then, before I knew it I blurted out my crazy, stupid, stupid idea,

"Want me to teach you?" I asked her, a smile spreading over my face. I glanced at my watch, "We still have about an hour before we have to leave to pick up Mike…I could teach you and then we could head on out" I said, already hammering out the details in my mind, trying to figure out which bike she should ride. We had at least ten bicycles lying around, most of them we had gotten from friends or found at the reuse zone at the dump. But one or two of them I had bought with my own money. I figured that I would let her ride one of those.

She looked at me, "I don't know…"

"Come on!" I said, beaming as I opened the garage door with another flick of a switch. The light poured in and I blinked a few times to get used to the sunlight, "Look how nice it is outside. I won't let you fall…I promise" and although I said that to get her to relax, I really did mean it. I was not going to let her hurt herself in any way shape or form. And sure the idea of her trying something new like this for the first time scarred me, but I knew how much fun she would have. And I wanted to see her smile. Plus, maybe then we could go on a bike ride together or something.

"Alright then" she said, "As long as you don't let me fall". She hopped down off of the steps that led into the kitchen and crossed the garage to where my bikes were laid against the wall. Her hand brushed the handlebars of a bright silver bike that had faint blue streaks running through it. I grabbed my favorite bike, an older-style one that was dark blue with black streaks edging along towards the spokes, and headed out of the bigger garage door into my driveway. Amber followed behind me, the tires crunching the gravel beneath them. I kicked the kickstand down and stood the bike up on its own before walking back into the garage.

-o0o-

A/N: Once again sorry for the huge delay and I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review!!!

Later,

Ariel


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I finally sat down and decided to just write. A little head's up, I'm changing the ages of Seth, Ella, Amber and Mike. So now Mike is 18 and a senior, Amber and Ella are 15 and sophomores and Seth is 16. So with that said, here's the new chapter!!!

**Seth**

I emerged from the garage moments later carrying a helmet, knee-pads and elbow-pads. They weren't for me, but rather for Amber so that at least if she fell she wouldn't get too hurt. She bit her bottom lip and eyed the pads warily as I held them out to her.

"You're not wearing any?" She asked curiously.

I shook my head. "I've been riding bikes since I was five…so after eleven years I've learned how to fall off a bike without getting hurt too much. Ergo, no need to wear a helmet and elbow-pads."

Amber nodded her head as she put on the helmet and buckled the straps underneath her chin. Next she moved on to the knee-pads which she managed to put on by herself.

But when she went to put on the elbow-pads, she couldn't quite put them on since she had to use one of her hands to hold the other elbow-pad.

"Here" I said as I took a step towards her. "Let me help you."

She smiled shyly and held out her arm. As I strapped the Velcro straps around her arm I let my fingers linger on her arm just a little longer than was necessary.

I stepped back and gazed approvingly at her. She did look a little silly with the helmet and pads, but it was cute at the same time.

She frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Tell the truth, do I look ridiculous or what?"

I opened my mouth to tell her that she didn't look ridiculous at all but then I realized that if I lied, that might her more than if I told the truth. So I shrugged and pointed to the street.

"Only a little but it doesn't really matter cause no one is outside anyways."

"You're here." She stated pointedly.

I shrugged again. "Yeah but I think you look cute."

The corners of her mouth tugged up at the edges and she began to blush. I tried to find something to say that would make the situation at least a little less embarrassing, but I had a brain block for what seemed like the billionth time tonight.

"Should we get going?" She finally said as she pointed to the bike.

I nodded my head. "Um yeah…here, let me show you how to ride." I said, walking over to her.

Amber threw her leg over the bike and sat down on the seat. She looked at me expectantly as she waited for my instructions.

I stood in front of the bike and placed her hands on the handle bars. I slightly remembered Jake telling me about when he taught Bella to ride a motorcycle and how she had crashed. I hoped that didn't happen with Amber.

"Alright, brakes are here." I said as I wrapped her fingers around them. "Just squeeze your hands to stop. And to go, just pedal."

She didn't seem to have any questions so I kept going. "The hardest part is balancing so take it slow at first and I'll be right here so if you want to stop just let me know."

Amber nodded her head. "I'm ready." She said

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Without a doubt." She replied as she lifted the kickstand and placed her feet on the pedals. I smiled and moved to the side, keeping my hand on the handles.

"Just go slowly at first. I won't let go until you tell me to." I stated.

She smiled. "Let's do this!"

I laughed and began to push the bike forward; slowly at first but then starting to gain a little speed as I began to jog lightly down the road. She giggled as the wind whipped through her hair and we continued down the road.

I looked down at her feet and realized she was barely peddling. "Come on Amber, pedal!" I said with a cough of a laugh.

She peddled faster and then turned to face me. "You can let go." She said somewhat hesitantly.

I nodded my head and stepped back, releasing my hands from the bars. She continued down the road, a little wobbly at first but then gaining balance as her speed picked up.

I laughed and ran after her, easily catching up to her with less than ten bounds. She noticed me approaching and sped up, trying to outdo me.

But of course, I was trying to impress her and I started to sprint past her. Within seconds I was a good twenty feet ahead of her and still sprinting further and further ahead.

I paused and turned around to see how she was doing and that was when I noticed the car coming down the road. It was adorned with miscellaneous detailing around the hood and front door; the flames on the side of the car blurring due to the machine's speed.

The reckless driver swerved violently to one side of the road and then towards the other. The passenger leaned out the window, shouting something incoherently as his buddies in the back seat tossed a beer can out the window.

My heart skipped a beat and for a moment I couldn't think but then the danger of the situation – the danger that _Amber_ was in – and I didn't think, I just reacted.

"Amber, stop!" I yelled as I sprinted back towards her. But I was already really far away and by the time I got to her, the car would have…I couldn't bear to think the thought. "Hit the brakes!" I yelled, "Pull to the side!"

Amber caught my frantic gaze and turned her head around. The car was gaining on her and at the moment the driver was preoccupied as he nursed another beer.

I took another bounding leap and in my hast I toppled to the ground, tearing a gaping hole in both knees of the jeans and ripping the left side of the shirt from the elbow to my shoulder.

I glanced up in time to see Amber glance behind her one more time as the bike wobbled from side to side underneath her.

All it took was her hitting the brakes right as she hit a pothole and the front tire of the bike screeched to a stop, sending her flying over the handle bars and onto the dirt road. She tumbled forward, rolling over a couple times as the car sped past her, just barely missing.

A growl resounded from within my chest as they drove by me and my bones began to heat up with fury as I started to shake. But I gathered myself together and got back on my feet and sprinted to where Amber lay, whimpering, on the dirt road.

"Amber?" I asked in a panicky voice, my hand grasping her shoulder.

She winced at the contact and mumbled something incoherently. I rolled her over onto her back and gasped as I noticed that her knees were bleeding profusely and she had a jagged cut on her jaw line.

But the worst were elbows which wouldn't stop bleeding and had been cut exceedingly deep. That was going to require stitches.

She looked up at me with teary eyes and managed to force a smile. "That…was…awesome…" She breathed out as her eyes started to close.

"Amber?" I asked frantically. "Stay with me Amber, don't fall asleep!"

She furrowed her forehead as she noticed her knees and elbows. "I thought I had on pads?" She said questiongly.

I glanced up ahead at the road where she had hit the pothole. "They weren't that great to begin with; they probably came off when you hit the pot hole. After all, you hit it pretty hard."

She meekly nodded her head, her lip quivering as the pain began to set in. "Seth…" She said slowly, "It hurts." She whimpered in a voice that made my heart break.

"I know baby, I know." I said softly as I lifted her into my arms carefully. "I'll take you to the hospital."

Amber shook her head. "No hospitals…all they do is…pump you full of…crap and needles and…and stuff…" She said as tears began to make it hard for her to talk.

"Shhh…" I said quietly, "I'll take you to Car-… to Dr. Cullen. He won't mind."

"Seth." She started to plead but I placed a finger to her lips.

"It's only like a five minute drive from here." I said as I started walking towards the garage. "We'll be there in no time."

-o0o-

A/N: Sooooo, what do you guys think? Review review review and tell me all your thoughts!

Later,

Ariel

Ps – everyone have a Happy Thanksgiving

Pps – REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

**Seth**

The drive did not take that long due to my incredible driving skills (or lack thereof). As my beat up car sped down the road, onlookers gaped in astonishment that I could make the car go so fast. What they did not know was that my imprint was in the backseat, and starting to lose consciousness.

I glanced in the mirror as I loosened and then tightened my grip on the steering wheel over and over again. My pulse raced almost as fast as the car and my vision blurred because I was so angry at that stupid driver. I swear, if I ever laid eyes on him again…

"You okay Amber?" I asked her, not sure whether or not I should pull the car over and call for an ambulance. But then again, I knew that if I could just get her to Carlisle, he would be much better than any hospital nurse.

She nodded weakly but still tried to act like nothing was wrong. "I'm perfectly fine." She stated plainly. "It's just a few scratches."

"A few scratches that'll need stitches." I clarified.

She whimpered. "No stitches. Got it Seth?" She half whined, half pleaded.

I was torn. Should I keep her safe, or keep her happy? I did not want her to hate me for my decision, but I knew what choice I had to make. I stepped down even more so on the gas pedal. She frowned at the sound of the engine humming more loudly.

"Let's just see what Dr. Cullen says, okay? If he says no stitches, then you don't have to get any." I explained, even though I knew full-well that she would need them.

I think she knew that too, but she just nodded and laid her head against the car window. She studied the passing scenery and she once again amazed me with her collectiveness. At this point, Alice would be pissed the car was getting ruined with blood, Bella would have been sweating bullets because of Alice being so worried, Emmet would laugh it off, Jasper would freak at the blood and Rosalie just would not care.

How did I feel about it?

There was only one thing to feel. I was more worried than I had ever been because I thought she would go unconscious and never wake up.

"Amber?" I said in an attempt to keep her awake.

She mumbled for me to be quiet.

Well, actually, she said something more along the lines of 'shut-up and focus on the road, I don't want more stitches than I need' but hey, who needs the details?

Finally, I pulled into the Cullen's extensive and unnecessarily long driveway. It seemed like it took ages to reach the end of it, and I know that phrase is a cliché, but for me that is the only way to describe it. I mean, how would you feel if your true love was bleeding out in the back of your car?

"Hi Amber!" Alice chirped as the car pulled to a stop. Amber gave her a suspicious look, unsure of how in the world she knew what her name was.

Alice caught her mistake and hurried to fix it. "I've seen you around at Forks, right? What happened to you?"

Amber looked down at her torn arms. "I fell."

"Off a cliff?" Emmett joked from where he stood on the front porch. I shot him a threatening glare and he changed his attitude immediately.

"Here, let me help you inside." He offered before leaping off the porch and onto the front lawn.

Even though I had been friends with the Cullens for awhile, I still did not completely trust them around blood. And there was a lot of blood…on Amber.

Emmett caught the look I gave him and he decided that he would get Carlisle instead. However, that was hardly needed because Carlisle emerged from the house moments later.

"Hello." He addressed Amber. "I'm Dr. Cullen, what's your name?"

"Amber. And I don't mean to cause a big fuss, I'll be okay, it's just a few scratches." She explained.

Carlisle quickly examined her arm. "I think that's going to need stitches." He decided as he ignored the vicious glare I gave him at the mention of the word stitches. I did not want Amber to be scared of the Cullens, and certainly not Carlisle who could help her.

"Why don't I take you inside and get you patched up?" Carlisle suggested.

Amber shot me a hesitant look but I offered to help her inside and she let me support her as she hobbled inside. Once there, Carlisle brought her to the same room where he had helped Bella years ago when she needed stitches.

But Bella was not the one on the table now.

Now it was Amber.

It was _my _Amber that was hurt.

And each time Carlisle cleaned her arm with disinfectant, or pulled the needle through, or applied pressure, it was _my_ Amber that was crying tears.

And her tears nearly broke my heart because I knew that if I had just been smarter about the whole thing, those tears could have been avoided.

My only consolation was that when it was over and everything was all done, she looked up at me and smiled faintly.

"So when can we do that again?" She asked in a voice that was starting to get hoarse.

I forced myself to cough a laugh. "When I'm not around to see you hurt."

She seemed disappointed. "But then you wouldn't be there to help either."

"This is true." I replied, immediately rethinking what I wanted to say. "Then I guess we won't be doing this again…or at least not on a road."

She smirked and then turned her attention to Carlisle. "Thanks for helping Doctor Cullen."

He smiled. "Any friend of Seth's is a friend of this family. You are more than welcome here any time you want to visit."

I could see the shock on Amber's face so I knew that Carlisle could too, but instead of commenting he just left us alone in the room.

I suppose that was nice on his part, but I could not find the words I wanted to say.

How could I express to my imprint that I was sorry with my entire being and that if I could, I would trade places with her in a heartbeat.

Instead of a complicated monologue, I stood by her side as she lay there and settled instead for just, "I'm sorry Amber."

She reached out and grasped my overly large hand with her tiny hand, clasping her fingers around mine.

"It's fine Seth." She said with a smile. "I'm not mad at you or anything."

I wanted to tell her more, to tell her everything, but her phone began ringing.

She tried to reach down into her jean's pocket but because of the sling Carlisle had put her left arm in, it was nearly impossible. She huffed angrily and in one quick movement snatched the phone from her pocket with her right hand.

"Can you get it?" She asked me; holding the phone out.

I took it from her and listened to what the caller had to say before hanging up and telling Amber.

"That was Ella; she just called to say that she's not feeling too well and thinks she should stay home." I explained. "So I guess she is not going to the movies…but do you still want me to drive you to the movies? You can go hang out with Mike…" I finished slowly.

She bit her lip and looked at me with her great, big eyes. "I never actually called him."

She caught the suspicious look I gave her so she hurried to explain. "I just pretended to so that…well, I'm not really sure why. I guess I was just going to go with you and Ella and pretend that he had cancelled on me. I was kind of hoping that you would tell Ella you'd rather go with me."

"You don't have to hope." I said softly. "Just say the word and I'll go with you…I'll go with you anywhere." I said, the words slipping out before I had time to even consider how odd that must sound to her.

Sure enough, my upfront statement caught her by surprise and she smiled slightly. "That's sweet Seth, but would you really rather go with me, or are you just saying that?"

I gazed into her eyes. "Look me in the eyes and tell me what you think." I told her as a response.

She did but could not decide upon a clear answer. "I don't know Seth…maybe you do, maybe you don't…I'm not sure."

It was then I knew that she needed more clarification. Why she needed me to be more upfront I will never know.

Maybe she just wanted me to do what I was about to do.

Maybe she had been waiting for me to do it the entire day.

Maybe she had imagined it already.

Maybe she did like me the way I liked her…

…

…

…

Maybe she liked the way I leaned in and pressed my lips softly to hers.

The way I cupped her face in one of my gigantic hands.

The way she could feel my hot breath in her mouth.

The way I wrapped my other hand around her waist.

The way I whispered how much I liked her and how much she already meant to me.

…

Maybe Amber liked the way I kissed her...

- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: Alright now, make sure you review so that I stay motivated to keep writing and posting it on here. I received a very lovely review from someone named Maggie and I just wanted to say thank you. If you had not reviewed, I am not sure when I would have updated. I honestly sat down and wrote this right after I opened my email. **

**Later,**

**Ariel **


End file.
